minecraftstoriesareherefandomcom-20200215-history
Life of A Creeper
The first thing that came to me was the fresh taste of dirt. I sat up with a start spitting it out. I looked at my surroundings. "Oh thank goodness I respawned," I thought. To my right was a pool of dark, murky water. I was leaning against the rotten wood of a dark tree. I looked at the sky. I was surprised it was night already. The sun showed off the few remaining rays of light before dipping under the horizon. "I need to find a shelter RIGHT now," I thought. "Wait, who am I?" I thought looking down, expecting to see a Steve skin. I was shocked when I saw a green body and two short legs with claws. "What what what?!?! I said out loud. It came out as a very large hisssss... That's when I noticed it. The ticking... Tick tick tick... Never ending and.... Coming from my chest. The ticking was my heart beat or... My explosion timer. I tried pushing myself up, forgetting I had no hands. I rolled onto my face and pushed my front legs out. I ended up in a somewhat push-up position. My back legs stood out into the air. I forced them to the ground, coming up with a start. A cold wind knocked passed me. Then I heard something else. A rattling. A rattling of bones. I saw the source and prepared to defend myself. "Hiss..." I growled. The skeleton was somewhat clapping his hands, making the rattling sound. I noticed he held a silver bow with one arrow. "Infinity." I thought. Then, all in a blur, the skeleton pounced on me, shoving me back to the marshy ground of the swamp. He shot an arrow, barely missing me. I heard a moan, and I saw a green corpse tumble to the ground, arrow in it's brain. Then the skeleton talked to me. "New here huh?" I shoved him off me and stood up. "SSS.." I nodded. "Now your death as a human must have had something to do with an explosion huh?" Then it hit me. I was a miner before... And the TNT accident. I told him all the gory details. "For my death," he said. "I fell into a trap. I stepped on a pressure plate and a piston shoved my pack into lava, so I was left barehanded. I stepped on another plate. A piston moved the dispenser and shot me. And with a broken bone..." "Wait you had a broken bone?" I interrupted. "Well, when I fell I landed on my knee. The bone came out of the back of my knee, dripping with blood, and a muscle was attached to it. Anyways, the arrows shot at me, killing me. You see how you are killed depends on which monster of become?" He said. "We'll, what happens if your killed by a zombie?" I asked curiously. "Well," he said, eyeing the rising sun. He stepped under a big tree to protect himself from getting burnt. "You become a cow or a pig. But if you get killed again, it depends on how you are killed," He disappeared into the leaves. I started wandering around aimlessly. "Moo!" A stampede f cows rushed my way. Then I saw my first kill. "SSS..." I hissed warningly. The human wielded a stone sword. The scent of blood followed him. He dd not seem to notice me yet. I climbed up a tree. When he stopped to rest under my tree, i jumped on him, my eyes glowing red. TICK TICK! My "heart" beat wildly. I concentrated. A huge explosion knocked be back, not even hurting me. The human was not as lucky. I used my claws to finish him off. (By the way, the creeper shot TNT at the human.). I sorted through the humans pack. I discarded the sword, but kept and ate some food. (Creepers can't carry swords) Night fell. I decided to have a shelter. I found a nice cave with no mobs in it. I blocked off the entrance my moving around the rocks. I could squeeze through a little opening. When I turned around, I came face to face with the skeleton. "SSS!" I yelled. "Wait," he said. "I can help you,". I looked at him warningly. Then I saw purple glowing eyes. "SSS!" I said, caught off guard again. The enderman gazed at me. "He's coming!" The enderman screetched. Another human mined through the cave. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" He yelled at me. "HE'S MINE," said the human pulling out his diamond sword. He had iron armor. And a wolf growling at me. The skeleton shot the wolf. The wolf lunged towards the skeleton. The skeleton shot the wolf 3 more times. The wolf took the skeletons leg and bit. The enderman was attacking the human. But the human locked his eyes on me. The skeleton shot the wolf and the wolf died. The human now pinned his gaze on the skeleton. I looked at the enderman and we stared at each other. It was as if he could read my mind. Quick as a flash, he grabbed me and threw me at the human. "Sssssss!" I screetched, exploding. Then I hit the cave floor. I got up and hissed. The human was down to half a heart. So was the skeleton. The skeleton pulled back an arrow as the human jumped with his sword poised, aiming at the skeleton. The skeleton shot the human. The human hit the skeleton at the same moment. The human flew at the wall and lay there, coughing blood. The enderman teleported to the human and it was the most gory thing I saw in my life. Nuff said. The human lay, his tortured soul coming to an end while the enderman was covered on blood. Somewhere, in a desert, a pig spawned near a village. The pile of bones fell down. "No!" I yelled. I rushed over to him. The enderman gave him a potion. It was a potion of damage. The skeletons eyes faded. Then they glowed red. He sat up saying, "potions of damage heal undead,". I let out a sigh of relief. He was the person-err skeleton- who helped me. "Wait a second..." I said. "BRO!" I said rushing to the enderman. The enderman said, "it's you brother?" I nodded and hissed. "I thought you looked familiar. I teleported to you, I thought you were still human but..." The enderman looked at me. "I died in the end." He said. "They call me Shadow of Darkness," said the enderman. "Oh, skeleton what's your name?" I said. "Ace," he pronounced. "Hmm," I said thinking. "Just call me creeper ok?" "I got to go," said the enderman. "Back to my home world. I've been here long, I will soon suffocate." "Oh see ya bro," I said sadly. He was really my brother and he helped me mine. But once we went to a dungeon. He activated the portal and jumped in. He never returned. "Well, I got to go too," said Ace. "Back to my cave. I can't ally with a creeper because we're natural enemies. But thanks." He said to me. And then he disappeared. I was all alone. I couldn't stay here, humans were alerted of my presence. I stepped out of my cave. I looked at a nearby forest. "There," I hissed. Then I headed towards my fate.... ( to be continued...) Category:Story